Talk:Colonization of Europa
I don't get it...how can this radiation belt affect us? is it like toxic or something? The Europan 08:55, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Europan. Have a look at this Wikipedia article on ionizing radiation for the full detail. Essentially, radiation at the levels found near Jupiter and its moons, including at the surface of Europa, is so strong that it would cause your DNA to break down and stop working. Without enough radiation shielding you wouldn't survive for long. --caseyd 09:51, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Ouch..something else i have been wondering...what exactly is this "First contact" procedure? The Europan 23:45, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::First contact is defined as the events that happen at the time and place where two cultures that were previously unaware of each other meet for the first time. Historically, first contact has usually gone badly because of new diseases being introduced into an ecosystem, or one of the cultures being technically superior to the other, and so either by design or by accident the superior culture decimates the inferior one. As Stephen Petranek points out in the video on the front page of the Space Colonization Wiki, any technological extraterrestrial race we meet out there is statistically almost certain to be superior to us, and if we seem to them to be too barbaric to be allowed into the space-faring community they could squash us like a bug. Even if they tried to help us, the historical record shows that superior cultures can accidentally decimate inferior ones. So the point that Stephen Petranek is making is that we had better have a pretty good first contact procedure designed and maintained, one that will try to guarantee our right to develop and evolve in our own way, just in case. Thanks, Silly Hummanity with thier stupid wars... The Europan 22:17, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::I actually think that is unfair to us (humans), because what we have done here is to develop an intelligence. Acknowledged that this has led to wars at some times, but sometimes those wars have been justified. There is a war right now of information and evolution over survival of the genetic (evolved) fittest. In my personal opinion we should be careful not to judge. I think that we are trying to become a type 1 civilization, and that would be a major step forwards. The problem is: what happens when a type 1 civilization meets a type 2 civilization? The level of communication in a type 2 civilisation will be so far removed from that of a type 1 civilization that the type 2 will absorb or decimate the type 1. First contact here might be a problem. caseyd 23:48, 24 April 2009 (UTC) That was a misinterpretation. I certainly do not think war is in the biological nature of Humans or any other intelligent life, see the anti-congestion argument. And as far as diseases are concerned, see extraterrestrial life for a solution. Page error or vandalism? "Effective countermeasures for the negative effects of low gravity are well-established, particularly an aggressive poop of daily physical exercise." What was this supposed to say?